


Kingstone

by Blue_Mistfall



Series: Gem YouTuber AU [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All egos and sides are gems, Experiment, Fusion, Weapon Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall
Summary: Roman decides to release his brother from his gem in the most peculiar way. Shenaningans ensue.
Series: Gem YouTuber AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643341
Kudos: 5





	Kingstone

“Are you sure that this is a good idea, Roman?” Signe asked, keeping her eyes on the elongated octagonal gem of poisonous greenish color that Roman was turning around in his fingers. “I mean… well… last time…”  
“I was out of my mind then, but I’ve seen the recordings.” Roman’s cheeks blushed with the same bright red color that was the one of his gem (oval-shaped, located on his right shoulder). “Don’t forget that Janus was the mastermind then and my Diamond was locked inside his gem.”  
“Janus?”  
“Perhaps you remember him as Sphene or Deceit. Two-faced and one-eyed jerk… My Diamond wasn’t there to control him. He must’ve passed all bounds because of that.”  
“You mean, if Cognac Diamond decides, he may let Janus out?”  
“Uh-huh. But you know what? I’m pretty sure that Janus won’t be able to unleash his cobwebs.”  
“I thought he looked more like a snake than a spider,” Signe confessed. “Why did you decide to bring the other one back?”  
Roman moved his finger over the flat surface of the dormant gem:  
“Welp, we’re considered to be twins, even though we belong to different types. It’s complicated. Logan says that it’s like a single molecule which divides in two and then forms completely different beings… After all, I’m supposed to be the embodiment of Creativity. Let’s see what this reflection of me is like.”  
“A creepy, foolish, demented reflection.” Signe couldn’t help but state that. “He nearly smacked the brains out of Felix with his clubbell!”  
“Technically, it was a mace,” Roman corrected and summoned his weapons: a curved sword (most probably, a variation of katana) and a medieval shield. This was the first time when a Gem had two weapons instead of one. “But don’t worry, my fair maiden, I will protect you if he dares to attack!”  
As if replying, the greenish gem twinkled. Perhaps this could be considered as laughter. Roman shook his sword at it and hid his weapons.  
“But honestly, Roman? None of you has spoken about Deceit and… emm…”  
“Uvarovite. But for us he’s Remus.”  
“…Remus for ages, and now you got so interested in bringing your brother back to life! There should be a reason!”  
“Signe, have you ever had ideas in the middle of the night? I have them ALL the time. Logan tries to hold me from implementing them, but I’m sick and tired of it!”  
“It’s not only about you. You Quads have been… anxious for quite a while. I wanna know.”  
“Fine,” Roman sighed. “Actually, it was Logan’s idea. He wanted to see if the collective fusion of all of us equals our Diamond. I mean, if he created us as the sides of his personality, then together we all should form… him. Or something equal. That involves Janus and Remus as well.”  
“Remy said he’s neutral when he first appeared, because sleep involves both dreams and nightmares,” Signe recalled.  
“Yeah… Frankly, it wouldn’t work at least for now. One of our Diamond’s creations is missing.”  
“Say what?”  
“Guess. I’ll give you a hint: which colour is missing?”  
Signe concentrated and began counting on her fingers:  
“Purple, red, green, blue, yellow, light blue, black… I dunno. Orange, maybe? Or white?”  
“Oops, I didn’t think you would go into such detail.” Roman blushed again. “But I understand your logic. The missing gem is pink. Pezzottaite, aka Emile. Our Diamond states that he is his Calmness or something. Don’t think he’s sure about it.”  
“Did he get lost like Yancy?”  
“Have no idea. Logan, S34N and Google are in the middle of the searching process… For now I’m just going to perform a wee little experiment of my own. Now, think of something irritating… Blackest black jokes… Absurd movies… Blackest black absurd movies…”  
The green gem glowed, and the familiar light enveloped Roman, leaving only his silhouette visible. However, when the shining was gone, it revealed a much taller person – not as tall as Dark, the only permanent fusion of the house, but still almost one-and-a-half time taller than an average human height. At first it seemed that they had two arms, but then their number appeared to be four, and they looked peculiar – the left spread in two in the elbow instead of shoulder while the right was like Dark’s (two arms growing from one shoulder), and there were no extra eyes. However, the present ones were heterochromic: the right was red while the left was green (and glowing in addition). As about the outfit, it was similar to Roman’s usual prince-like one in shape, but now it was slightly puffier (all those frills around the shoulders) and with yellowish green stripes that reminded Signe of hypnotizing spirals.  
“Oh, wow,” the fusion gasped. They had a single voice – a good sign. “Oh, wow! Now, let’s see…” They touched their head covered in thick brown hair with a single silver lock in front – kinda like the Host’s appearance in his human version, but far not as smooth. “Everything flawless right here…” They stared at their arms (no wonder; it should’ve been hard to manipulate such ones). “Could’ve been worse… not three, at least… No, I mean, it was YOUR idea to make us asymmetrical, right? Gosh, what an individualist… Wait.” The heterochromic eyes locked on Signe, and she backed away a bit, disconcerted with the fusion’s behavior. “Why am I so… small? Even… even Dark must be taller than me, and as far as I know, his parts used to be tiny, tiny…”  
Indeed. Signe recalled that Black Diamond had told her about Dark’s parts – Zoisite and Rhodolite. He even had shown her their holographic images. Signe wouldn’t say that they were ‘tiny, tiny’, but definitely short. However, Dark would’ve been towering over any crowd.  
“So why am I?.. Nah. Must be boring Gem science. Maybe I’ll ask Logan about this…”  
“Excuse me,” Signe said politely, “but what am I supposed to call you now? I mean, I’m not good at Gem classification… at all… but if you call yourselves Roman and Remus, should I call you… Rory?”  
“Pffft!” the fusion snorted (half scornfully, half with laughter) and shot their lips out. “Rory?”  
“Roman and Remus. Ro and Re. Rory.”  
“Oh please! Do I look like Rory to you?” The fusion stood akimbo and stuck their chest out. “Although you’re right. I’m most definitely a he. Rory is a man’s name, isn’t it? Oooo-kay. Now to the type.” They – no, he – examined the gem on the stomach, for examining the one on the shoulder would not be too handy. “Right… red and green mixed together… Aww! Not Alexandrite! Although that one has different components, I shouldn’t be surprised…” After thinking for about thirty seconds the fusion snapped his fingers. “Bloodstone! That’s who I am!”  
“Ye-es…” Signe mumbled. “Then, Bloodstone it is.”  
“Yeah,” the fusion approved absent-mindedly and tapped on his temples. “Think, think, think! Even dimwitted Jims figured their name out, although it was a mere accident, nothing more… So, Rory is a far too simple name for one like me. Then, Roman is the Prince, and Remus is the Duke. Doesn’t that mean I should be Baron? Or Count, perhaps?.. Nope. Twice the title means King!”  
“But we already have one King here,” Signe reminded.   
“You killjoy,” Bloodstone snapped, having recalled about the King of the Squirrels (another creation of Black Diamond). “So, let’s put two and two together annnnd… Kingstone? Now THAT is certainly something. And I wonder if it’s going to work…”  
Signe instinctively walked back. Although the Temple Room was enormous (the Diamonds had explained how it could fit into such small space), caution still was to be there. Kingstone produced all three of his weapons (Roman’s sword and shield and Remus’s spiky mace) and rubbed his chin. Then let out a short delighted whistle, took his sash off and began manipulating his hands over the four items until they all merged together and formed the most peculiar weapon: a long chain (must’ve been the ex-sash) with a short scythe-like blade on the one end and a weight piece on the other. Satisfied, Kingstone clicked his tongue, picked it up and twirled the end with the blade in the air.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s called a kusarigama,” Kingstone explained. “Now just a bit of practice, and enemies of the Diamonds, beware!”  
The familiar hissing sound showed that someone else entered the Temple Room. And those had to be the Jim Twins. Just had to.  
“Oh my gosh, Jim!” Cameraman Jim, CJ, shot out.  
“A stranger, Jim!” Reporter Jim, RJ, caught up.   
“And he’s armed!” they yelped in unison, extracting their weapons – a camera with a hidden laser cannon and a microphone with seemingly endless cable. But Signe lost no time in standing between them and Kingstone:  
“Stop it, you cabbage heads! That’s not a stranger! That’s Bloodstone… I mean Kingstone!”  
The Jims froze and turned their heads to her, but did not lower their weapons.  
“Oh… I mean… those are Roman and Remus,” Signe corrected herself. “They fused.”  
“Remus?” the Jims echoed.  
“Uvarovite,” Signe sighed, having recalled that the twins had not been there when the battle of Remus and Felix had taken place. “I guess your Diamond told you that several creations of Cognac Diamond are locked up.”  
“Yesssssss,” RJ hissed.  
“Roman decided to release one of them to see if he… behaves.” It was only part of the truth, but Signe did not want to spread their real intentions. “So, it seems to be fine. For now.”  
“A fusion?” CJ asked. “Now that explains something.”  
“And he seems to be quite in control of himself,” Signe went on, hoping that the situation would not become polar opposite.  
“Actually, I just wanted to check if I am.” Kingstone tossed the blade from one hand to another several times. “Hey Jims, let’s check what’s better – one combined weapon or two varying ones. I mean, Mega-Jim does not have his own fused weapon, but can use both of yours, right?”  
“You’re on!” the twins exclaimed before Signe could’ve said a word and fused into a larger, stronger and crazier version of themselves – the mentioned Mega-Jim who was a head taller than Kingstone, much to the latter’s dismay.  
Signe flew out of the Temple Room, understanding that she would not stop them at any cost. The only ones who could possibly stop them were the Diamonds, but where were they? Most of other Gems weren’t home for now. Or maybe one was? Signe rushed to the basement and appeared to be right in her expectations: the latest addition to the Gem gang – Onyx, aka Yancy – was there together with Snowflake Obsidian, aka Eric. Judging by their current appearance, they were practicing transforming in their human versions.  
“H-hey guys,” Signe gasped.   
“Hiya, what’s the rush? There’s a fire?” Yancy asked, returning to his black-and-white Gem version with relief. “And whadda shakin’ upstairs?”  
“Fusions.”  
“Fusions?” Yancy and Eric parroted in unison. Then Eric continued: “Th-the Jims fused again?”  
“Yeah. And so did Roman and Remus.”  
“Remus? That kraken’s crack wida mace youse told me about?” Yancy pointed out.  
“Aha. They’re fighting… I mean, they are not really fighting, it’s more of training, but… it certainly won’t do any good. Do you know where the Diamonds are?”  
“J-Jack of Diamonds should be h-home,” Eric replied, fighting his stutter. “P-perhaps he’s on the roof.”  
“I ain’t that selfish to make youse run around.” With these words Yancy unceremoniously grabbed Signe by her waist, placed her on his shoulders and dashed out of the basement (Signe hardly dodged the top of the doorway, otherwise it would’ve made her headless). Eric followed them as well.  
And Yancy was right: Brown Diamond, aka Jack of Diamonds, was standing on the house’s roof and observing the town through a spyglass. It had been Google’s idea to create an observation post, just in case if the town inhabitants who knew the truth about the Gems (mostly kids, really) spotted something peculiar. It also came in handy if the Gems got into trouble while staying in their human image and needed help.  
“For now it all seems to be calm… Hey Signe.” Jack of Diamonds lowered the spyglass and smiled at her. Signe shyly smiled back: it always was strange to her to see the great and powerful Diamond as a human – a quite short, round-faced and cheerful human. The only things reminding of his unearthly origin were his gem, now reliably hidden under his shirt, and slightly misshapen pupils: the Diamonds, logically, had diamond-shaped ones instead of fully round. But now the difference was not as striking.  
“He-hello.” Signe made a ‘diamond’ gesture and would’ve fallen backwards from Yancy’s shoulders if he hadn’t been holding her by the ankles.  
“I told you that you don’t need to be so official,” Jack of Diamonds beamed even wider.  
“I know it’s none of your business, but… Mega-Jim and Bloodstone are wrecking the Temple Room.”  
Jack of Diamonds’ face momentarily got serious:  
“Bloodstone? Who in the world is Bloodstone?”  
“Roman and Remus. They fused.”  
“Need to set the hidden camera!”  
Another mad ride on Yancy’s shoulders – and Signe found herself in the Temple Room, where Mega-Jim and Kingstone were having the time of their lives. Mega-Jim’s tee was ripped top to bottom (most probably with the blade of Kingstone’s kusarigama) and Kingstone was sporting a burnt leg, but the eyes of both were burning, and they didn’t care that they’ve already started gasping for air.  
“DRAW!” Jack of Diamonds yelped, having changed to his Gem image. The fusions stopped swinging their weapons and turned their heads to him. “What in the world are you doing here?! It’s great that you weren’t fighting next to the machine that formed at least half of you!”  
“We were just practicing,” Mega-Jim replied. “It was his idea!”  
“Okay, it was mine, so what? Would’ve it been better to fight at the beach?” Kingstone asked.  
“I don’t have anything against practicing, but next time you should ask Schneep or Edward. They know plenty of fitting places where no one extra comes.” Jack of Diamonds combed his long fringe back with his fingers. “Alas, none of you is in my power, so it’s not my time to decide if you should be preventively punished for this.”  
“I think my Diamond will understand,” Kingstone mused.  
“As well as mine,” Mega-Jim nodded and unfused. Kingstone followed.  
Yancy lowered Signe on the floor (this time almost gently) and eyed Remus:  
“So, youse the main mischief maker? Nah. Didn’ think youse would be so scrawny.”  
“Scrawny?! At least I’m not as monochromic as you!” Remus shot out. “Bet you don’t even have your own weapon!”  
“I don’ need it.” Yancy clenched his fists and bounced like a boxer before a fight. “Wanna proof?”  
Signe and Jack of Diamonds exchanged glances, as well as Roman, Eric and the Jims. They only had to hope that Black Diamond and Cognac Diamond were going to arrive soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, based on the Gem YouTuber AU by https://www.deviantart.com/sifferko  
> She has some cool Side Fusion pics, but they involve Light Sides only, so I thought: why can't there be a fusion of CreativiTwins? Besides, the fan name for their fusion is 'King', this is why I named him Kingstone.


End file.
